Walkthrough:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional/DranzerX13
Title Menu The title screen menu. * つづきから Tsuzuki Kara (Continue) * はじめから Hajime Kara (New Game) * すれちがいバトルをはじめる Surechigai Battle o Hajimeru (Start a New StreetPass Battle) * ローカル通信をはじめる Rōkaru Tsūshin o Hajimeru (Start a Local Connection) * インターネット通信広場へいく Intānetto Tsūshin Hiroba e (Go to Internet Connection Plaza) * DQM2からモンスターを引き継ぐ DQM2 Kara Monsutā o Hikutsugu (Transfer monsters from DQM2) * DQMジョーカー３からモンスターを引き継ぐ DQM Joker 3 Kara Monsutā wo Hikutsugu (Transfer monsters from DQM Joker 3) Name The Player When you first start a new game, you come across a screen where you get to name your hero. Image Change Next, you get to customize the color of your hero. * 髪 Kami (Hair * スカーフ Sukāfu (Scarf) * ズボン Zubon (Pants) * 手袋 Tebukuro (Gloves) * ブーツ Būtsu (Boots) * すべて同じ色にする Subete onaji iro ni suru (Set all to Same Color) * すべておまかせで配色する Subete omakase de haishoku suru (Auto-choose Color Scheme) * デフォルトに戻す Deforuto ni modosu (Revert to Default) * 決定 Kettei (Confirm) Opening The scientist guy working in the Reactor says that this is his last hope, and to make it to someone worthy. The pod with the reactor fled out the window, and started to make its way to a faraway place. Once it made its way to the Garden of Silence, lightning struck the pod, and it crashed in the ground leaving a small crater. Paradise Our hero wakes up, and we see him in his house. As soon as he wakes up, Sancho, his robot servant tells him food is at the table ready for him to eat. Depending on your answers you give Sancho when he asks you questions, the initial monster you get later will change. * If you answer yes to his first question, you get Mini-Stark as your starter monster. * If you answer no to his first question, and yes to his second question, you get Zoma's Devil as your starter monster. * If you answer no to his first, second question, and yes to the third question, you get Bjorn as your starter. * If you answer no to his first three questions, and yes to the fourth question, you get Slider Kids as your starter monster. Garden of Silence New Modes Introduced (1) I Want to use Shortcut! (ショトカットしたい Shyōtokatto shitai) For players of DQMJ3, Professional offers a feature to skip the story, Shortcut. Nocchorin will tell you a digest of what happened in the Shortcutted part of the story. You can also check the story synopsis in the Library, but if you have not played the previous game, we recommend playing without using Shortcut. The story parts added in Professional cannot be Shortcutted. * Skip to the Next Boss (次のボスまでスキップ Tsugi no Bosu made sukippu) * Skip to the Next Area After Defeating the Boss (ボスを倒して次のエリアまでスキップ Bosu o taoshite tsugi no eria made sukippu) Scout for Me! (スカウトしてきて Sukauto shitekite) If this is the request made to the partner, your partner will scout found monsters which fit the conditions. When the partner's status on the bottom screen shows 'Scouting complete', touch the icon or directly speak to them to check. If a scout fails, the chance of the next scout succeeding increases. So even if it fails, please keep making the scout request. Some monsters may even exist which won't be your friend unless you use partner scouting. * Scout a monster: 5 min (おまかせでスカウト omakase de scout 5分 gofun) * Scout a low-rank monster: 15 min (低ランクのモンスターをスカウト tei-rank no monster o scout 15分 jūgofun) * Scout a high-rank monster: 30 min (高ランクのモンスターをスカウト kou-rank no monster o scout 30分 sanjippun) Pick up Items for Me! (アイテムひろってきて Aitemu hirottekite) If this is the request made to the partner, your partner will pick up found items which fit the conditions. When the partner's status on the bottom screen shows 'Item GET', touch the icon or directly speak to them to check. * Get an item: 5 min (おまかせで入手 omakase de nyūshu) * Get a usable item: 15 min (道具アイテムを入手 dōgu item o nyūshu) * Get a material item: 15 min (素材アイテムを入手 sozai item o nyūshu) Wood Park Rescue King Category:Walkthroughs